Miki's Embarrassing Day
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Miki is left hanging after her husband leaves due to business. Frustrated, Miki tries to take care of her frustration alone but is suddenly caught. Now she is willing to do anything to keep her honor even if she has to do be dishonorable herself.


Disclaimer: All rights to the name "Lucky Star" belong solely to Kagami Yoshimizu. I do not profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Just a screwed up story I want to post up. It's incest and its graphic so to those who would be disturbed, you can go back.

Speaking of which, this is my first lemon so don't be too harsh thought constructive critisim is appreciated. Thank you in advance and enjoy.

* * *

Hiiragi Miki shifted on her bed with a sort of giddiness. For the first time in over three years, Tadao would finally have sex with her. Now, one might ask as to why the cougar would have trouble having sex with her husband.

When said husband is at work for all hours of the day, taking care of a shrine and going through an period when he starts to experience the ED, well, it could be understandable. Often times, Miki would try to get him started but he would often say "Tomorrow" or "I'm tired, not tonight."

Of course, Miki did her best to comply with her husband's wishes and not force him. He was obviously tired and he was the breadwinner (she worked as well but her contribution to the household was minimal at Tadao's insistence.) As such, she was left with many a frustrated night, more so because she could not masturbate when she really needed to, lest she wake her husband.

But today, Tadao announced that he would do the dirty this time around and had built up Miki's anticipation of it all day. Since it was a day off, he spent much time with her, squeezing her ass when she wasn't looking and groping her tits as well.

He was playing around like a teenager and she felt herself really looking forward to when they would do it, even though they planned to do it in the afternoon (Tadao stating that since the girls were gone at the moment that this was their only chance."

So there she was in bed, with a night gown and skimpy underwear only adorning her body. She lay in a seductive pose, hoping that it would get her husband excited when he came in.

But it was not meant to be.

As Tadao strode in, with nothing but a pair of spandex underwear, ready to satisfy his wife, his cell phone rang. Muttering in annoyance, Tadao picked the phone up and started to speak.

"Hello, Hiiragi speaking...You don't say...What! Fujiarwa is willing to close the deal! Of course, I'll be there right away!"

At once, Tadao started to look frantically around for some clothes.

"What is it honey?" asked Miki.

"I-I have to go. Fujiarwa Corp. is willing to close a deal with us and I am needed right now." said Tadao as he found a long sleeve shirt and started to put it on with haste.

"But what about today? You promised." said Miki sadly.

"I'm sorry. This deal is far too important. If it passes, all of our financial problems will go down the drain." said Tadao as he then put on a pair of slacks.

"But I don't care about the money. You promised to spend time with me today while the girls were gone." said Miki, her head cast downward as yet another disappointment occurred.

"I'm sorry dear but I can't. Think of the girls. With more money, I can afford all the tuition and books for are eldest girls and still have some left over for our youngest ones, Kagami and Tsukasa. Believe me, I am just as frustrated as you are right now but I only have my family's best interest in mind. Just bear with me Miki, I promise we'll do this when we get back." said Tadao as he finally found a tie and blazer and was already proceeding to leave the room.

Miki wanted to scream at him, to throw things to show how frustrated she was. Why couldn't he spend more time with her? She wasn't asking for much, just a little love and attention is all.

Yet she could not hope to say no. She was proud that she married such a responsible husband that was willing to put his personal desires aside for responsibility. She knew that if he was like any other husband, they would say to hell with work and have sex with their wives.

She would not stop him nor argue with him. She would just see him off and hope that he remembers what he promised.

"I understand. But please, Tadao, don't forget what you promised me." said Miki.

"I won't Miki." said Tadao as he soon left the room and out to the business world. When Miki heard the car start and take off, she then screamed loudly at the top of her lungs and threw a vase against the door, breaking it.

After venting a bit of her frustration, Miki felt a bit better but she was as horny as before. Being left to hang was horrible but at least he didn't start before leaving. If he did, she doubted that she would have left him off as easy.

Still, she might as well take care of the problem while the girls were still away.

She made her way downstairs and into the love seat that they had in the living room. It was the only part of the old furniture they bought twenty years ago that they still kept. It wasn't called a loveseat for nothing as Miki remembered how she and Tadao spent many a steamy night making sweet love on it.

So, for memories sake, she got on the love seat and lay on it. She then slipped her hand under her nightgown and under her bra and passed her fingers through her breast.

"Ah!"

Her fingers barely passed her tit and already she felt electricity surging through her body.

"Maybe I'm hornier than I thought." thought Miki as she ran her left hand through her right breast.

She soon had her right hand go down past her stomach and through her undergarments. It was already wet and her fingers slid down her slit, causing her to moan and shutter.

Yet, before Miki got too carried away, she was interrupted.

"That is quite impressive mom. Didn't think it was in you."

Miki's blood froze as she heard the intrusive voice and through her stupor she lifted her head to see her eldest daughter right in front of her. She was smiling and was holding what looked like her cell phone.

* * *

Now, Inori was supposed to be out this Saturday due to college classes but her last class was canceled and, having nothing better to do, went home.

As she got there, she heard a loud moan coming from the living room. Curious as to what it could be, she quietly made her way over and was surprised to see her mother right in front of her, masturbating as if she were the only person left on Earth.

Inori did not know what to do and she wasn't sure whether she should look away or not. But, hearing her mother's moans was beginning to get to her and she immediately took out her camera phone and began recording.

When her mother soon made her way to finger herself, Inori felt herself get wet at this point and could not longer hold it in. That was when she made up her mind.

It was wrong, gross, and immoral. But she never felt more turned on.

* * *

Miki could not believe that her oldest had caught her masturbating. What a demeaning position to be caught in. She was silent for a moment before her initial shock passed and curiosity got the better of her.

"What are you doing back so soon, Inori? Didn't you have class?" asked Miki, who was now standing up.

"It got canceled." replied Inori.

"I see. Why do you have your phone out?" asked Miki as she was beginning to get a strange vibe coming from her eldest daughter.

"Oh, this? This is my camera phone. Good thing dad got me one of good quality. I recorded the entire thing." replied Inori as if it was not wrong to record your forty four year old mother masturbating.

Miki, on her part, was quite peeved at the thought that her eldest daughter would record such a lewd act on her part. She wasn't happy about it.

"You had no buisness recording me like that. Give me your phone so that I can delete the video." said Miki sternly.

"On one condition." said Inori as she twirled the phone in between her fingers.

"Inori! I am in not in the mood for this! You are not in any position to give me ultimatums. Give me the phone now!" replied Miki, who was now angry.

Inori snickered as she saw her normally calm mom start to get riled. Then again, Inori was feeling horny and seeing her mom in such a skimpy nightgown was really getting to her. She felt liquid beginning to trickle down the top portion of her thighs.

She had to have her mother and now. But she would have to play it cool so that she could claim her prize.

"You know mom, I can take this phone and upload the video on the computer and put it all over the internet. With your body, I'm sure you'll have alot of viewers. But, if you don't want me to do this, you have to meet my condition." said Inori in a sinister voice.

"Are you threatening me Inori? I'm your mother! You have no right to do this! I'll forget everything you have said right now if you give me the phone. If you don't, I swear I'll have father beat you." said Miki threateningly.

Inori let out a laugh.

"Really? You don't know how much of a disadvantage you are right now mother. If you don't want to meet my condition, that's fine. I'll go and upload this video on the computer. I don't mind if dad beats me, you know that once that video is on the internet, it can never be taken off. You will be known as that whorish wife that can never get enough and is willing to post videos on the internet to attract men to satisfy her. I may hurt physically from my beating but the beating that you are going to take on you dignity and honor will be far greater. So go ahead, tell dad. It'll just prompt me to upload this sooner." said Inori.

Miki, at this point, was beginning to fume with anger. She could not believe how brazen her eldest daughter was acting. For the longest time, she could not remember having trouble with Inori. Now, it seemed that she had no choice.

Clenching her teeth and knowing that she was at a disadvantage at the moment, decided to ask what Inori's condition was.

"What is it that you want then?" asked Miki angrily.

"Well, seeing you play with yourself just turned me on so much, mother, and I just thought that I could help you out a bit." said Inori.

Miki's heart nearly stopped. How could her daughter be asking for this? Didn't they teach their kids the differences between right and wrong? How could her sweet, eldest daughter want to do something so...dirty...to HER of all people?

"Inori! I can't believe what you just asked me to do! The answer is no, no! You should know better!" cried Miki in disbelief.

Inori then looked at her mother seriously.

"Okay then. I'll be going now to a friends place to upload the video. Heck, I'll let him even watch it before I upload it. I heard that he's into older women." said Inori as she turned her back and started to walk away.

Miki then saw that her daughter was dead serious. There was no way that she could afford the damage to their honor if that video ended up getting leaked. She thought of her husband, Tadao, and all the hard work that he put into this family. He would suffer the most from this humiliating video.

She had no choice but to accept.

"W-Wait! Inori!" cried Miki.

Inori turned around to face her mother, whose face was red from embarrassment.

"Come to your senses?" asked Inori.

"Yes...come and do what you like to me." said Miki quietly.

"That's a good mother." smiled Inori as she then placed the phone on the kitchen table and proceeded over to her mother.

Miki was trembling. She could not believe that she was going to have sex with her oldest daughter. Heck, she never even had sex with another woman before.

"You are going to like this, I promise." said Inori as she went forward and locked lips with Miki.

Inori felt her mother's lips on her own, so velvety soft they were. She could smell her mother's breath and it just seemed to turn her on even more as Inori now attempted to devour Miki's lips with her own.

Miki arched her back up, not expecting this onslaught of pleasure. Her anger was beginning to fade as her eldest daughter was french kissing her. She felt a tongue probe the entrance of her mouth, and not wanting to upset her eldest daughter, she granted access.

Inori then ravaged her mother's mouth, sucking on her mother's tongue, taking in her taste while her hands started to roam the older woman's body.

Inori felt the bra and, nearly snorting in annoyance, ripped it down to expose her mother's still taut tits. Realeasing her mouth from her mother's, she soon started to bite down on her mother's neck, sucking in her skin and tasting it as she suckled lower and lower to her destination.

Miki moaned in pleasure as she felt her daughter gently nip her skin, how it was so warm when her mouth was over one patch skin and then the welcome coolness that came after it left.

Miki was ashamed to say that she was completely enjoying this. Never did she think that she would get turned on by another woman, much less her daughter but the attention her daughter was giving her body...why...how long has it be-

"Ah! I-Inori! N-Not so rough." gasped Miki as she felt her daughter nip down a bit too hard on her right nipple. Inori released it and saw, with pleasure, that her mother's tits were beginning to grow hard.

The sight of the two breasts in front of her drove her nearly mad. Without further delay, Inori soon made her way down back to her mother's right tit and started to suckle on it, and though Inori got no nutritional value from it than when she did so as a baby over twenty years ago, she still got all the pleasure she needed.

"Oh...Inori...d-don't...."

Miki was gasping from all the pleasure that she was recieving. She would have never thought that any of her daughters would go back to suckling her, especially since she was now an adult. To think that nobody, not even her husband, paid such special attention to her breasts.

She had always been proud of them. They were not the biggest but they still haven't sagged (unlike some other forty four year olds) and were still ripe and taut. Yet, how she lamented the fact that her husband barely paid them any attention and even when they did have sex, he normally paid them little mind, just a squeeze here and there before he entered her.

But Inori was making up for all the lack of attention. How she continued to moan as her daughter continued to suck on her right tit while pinching the left on with her fingers, causing Miki to clench the loveseat with her nails and not scream in pleasure.

Inori then began to set her sights lower and while she continued to suck on her mother's tit, she let her other hand travel down her mother's stomach, pulled down her white panties and then passed the purple patch of pubic hair and onto her mother's slit.

She lined a finger through the moist crevice before inserting two fingers in roughly. The slid in with no problem.

Miki gasped suddenly from the sudden entrance of two foreign digits accompanied by the near indescribable amounts of pleasure.

"I-Inori! P-Please! Not so rough!" said Miki in between gasps.

Inori let free of her mother's right tit before looking at her.

"I don't see what the problem is. They slid in pretty easily with no problem. Is that because you gave birth to us four or is it because dad still pays attention to you?" asked Inori as she soon made her way down her mother's slit.

Miki just blushed furiously over the lewdness of the question and did not respond.

She moaned once more as she felt the two foreign fingers start dancing inside of her, getting her wetter and wetter.

Inori looked over at her mother's body. She was amazing for a forty four year old. She noticed the small striations lining the bottom of her mother's stomach.

They were Miki's stretch marks, the ones that were made due to her three pregnancies and the only thing that scarred her otherwise perfect, silken body.

"You're beautiful mom, you know that? I don't know how you do it. I wish I could look this good when I am your age." said Inori as she checked her mother out, all the while still fingering her mom.

"Y-You...w-w-will...I-Inori-Ah!"

At this point, Inori inserted yet another finger, yet another assault of pleasure on Miki's part. She tried to close her legs this time but Inori gently pried them apart.

"No,no. I can't have you doing that mom. Now, if I may." said Inori as she then withdrew her fingers and placed her face near her mother's dripping pussy the musky scent assaulting her senses.

"So this is the place that I came out of? To think that I would be going back, if only for a little while." said Inori as she then went forward and plunged her tongue deep into her mother's folds.

Miki's eyes widened in complete disbelief and pleasure as she felt her eldest daughter give her oral sex. Tadao had long ago stopped giving her oral sex, the last time was before Kagami's and Tsukasa's birth.

So to feel the sensation of another tongue probing her in her most secret place was something she just did not expereince and it was pleasure uncounted. She moved her hips forward, to give Inori an easier time to explore her inner depths.

Inori pulled back for a moment to see her mother's gasping, sweating face and smiled.

"You must be enjoying this, aren't you mom? Quite the whore to let your own daughter pleasure you like this, right?" asked Inori.

"S-Shut up and continue." growled Miki, apparently not happy that her daughter ceased pleasuring her.

"As you wish, mistress." said Inori as she dove back in with renewed vigor.

So it went on as Inori pleasured her mother, making her moan as she dove her tongue inside her. Inori then decided to end this as she then went and pinched the little nub just above her.

The effect was immediate as she felt her mother's body shudder involuntarily.

"I-I'm going to cum!" yelled Miki.

Inori felt her mother's vagina clamp down on her tongue before her mother's love juice squirted all over her face. Inori did her best to lap up as much as she could.

Miki just slumped down in relief. She had quite possibly the biggest orgasm in quite some time. She was breathing hard but was not given much time to rest until she felt a pair of fingers slip into her mouth with a strange substance on them.

"Your cum, mom. It got in my face so I took it off with my fingers. Make sure to drink it all." said Inori.

Miki blushed in embarrassment, having to swallow her own discharge but decided to do so anyway, bearing the strange taste as best she could before finally finishing.

Inori then pulled the fingers out of her mouth and placed them in her own.

"Very good mom. I did not think you would unload on me like that. Dad must really not be paying attention to you." said Inori.

Miki, now getting her senses back, suddenly remembered the phone.

"I did what you wanted. Give me the phone." said Miki.

Inori glared at her mother before speaking.

"You know, about that. I think I will keep it. I took the time in pleasuring you so I'll keep it so that when I'm feeling horny you can help me out. I'll decide when you can have it back." said Inori.

Miki could not believe her ears. Her daughter planned to keep the phone and hold her hostage. She was the mother! She could not be slave to her daughter's will!

Yet there was not much she could do. Inori was closer to the phone than she was and if she tried to get it, she would get herself outed.

She could not believe this. She was forced to do what her daughter wanted and there was nothing she could do.

Miki wanted to cry. How could everything go so wrong? She wished for some kind of reprieve that would save her. She did not think she could stomach going through such a lewd act with her daughter again.

Thankfully, Inori would not get her day.

As Inori made her way into the kitchen to get the phone, she noticed it was gone.

Scowling, she thought that she might have misplaced it. She went back into the living room to retrace her steps until she nearly froze in terror.

In there was her mother, Miki, being held onto by none other than Tadao.

And he had the phone in his hand.

"I thought you had to leave." said Miki.

"Fujiarwa canceled the appointment. The CEO had a family emergency and had to attend to it. I was barely leaving when I got the news." said Tadao.

"T-Then, did you see-"

"Yes honey, I was here the whole time. I guess you were moaning so loud that you didn't hear me come in. I saw the phone and the video. Don't worry, I already erased it."

"Thank you dear."said a very relieved Miki.

Tadao looked over to his eldest daughter, who was now trembling. He glared at her.

"I can't believe that you did this to your mother. To record her doing something so embarrassing and then threaten to blackmail her. I think I taught you better than that. Even so, I can't help but think that it was so hot when you two were at it. Even so, you did not bother to take your clothes off, did you Inori?" asked Tadao.

"W-What?" asked Inori.

"I don't think its fair to embarass your mother in such a way and after seeing you two at it, I think its time for a bit of payback. I want to see how much you have grown up. Take your clothes off, I'm long due for a threesome." said Tadao.

"You have got to be joking father! I can't do that!" shrieked Inori as she started to back up.

Tadao looked at her with a glare before his face dissolved to that of understanding.

"You're right. You can't do that. It would be embarrassing. That's okay. That just means I can't pay for your college then. It is embarassing to pay for such a mean child who wants to take advantage of her parents." said Tadao.

Inori's eyes widened when she heard the threat. It was a low blow and she knew it yet it was a taste of her own medicine. She had this coming and now, she was at her father's mercy.

"I-If I do this, you'll let me off the hook?" asked Inori as she shuffled her feet, face red with embarrassment.

"I am a man of my word." said Tadao.

"Then I have no choice." said Inori as she soon made her way forward to her parents.

Tadao then turned to his wife.

"I told you I would keep my promise." said Tadao as Miki slapped his arm.

"You are such a naughty boy, aren't you Tadao? Yes, I think Inori will now know the true extent of the love we have for her!" said Miki.

Inori could only look in shock as she braced herself for what would be the most humiliating day ever for her.


End file.
